In certain endoscopic procedures, a tool is positioned or aimed for use in a surgical procedure. Existing tools such as endoscopic lasers do not generally facilitate steering of the tool independent of the endoscope, and may pose significant physical and mechanical challenges when executing a surgical procedure that requires small movements within a current field of view. There remains a need for improved systems and methods for steering endoscopic tools such as lasers during surgical procedures.